


Help Me (It's Like The Walls Are Caving In)

by amkamoo



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amused Tommy Shelby, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Modern Era Peaky Blinders, Protective Michael, Protective Michael Gray, Soft Michael Gray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amkamoo/pseuds/amkamoo
Summary: Tommy rolled his eyes as Michael stood in the kitchen, sipping a cup of tea, incomprehensively seemingly oblivious to what was going on.Michael noticed the staring, "What?""Do I need to spell it out for you?" Tommy pointedly took of his glasses and started methodologically cleaning them with an ironed cloth from his blazer pocket, wondering how on earth everyone around him ever operated if he wasn't there to centre their worlds."Spell what?""She was frightened Michael, mind numbingly terrified, and her first thought in her blind panic, the first haven she tried to find to steady herself as her world spun, was you. That's what."Michael didn't comment as Tommy's words sunk in, although his next sip of tea was scalding.Or the one where your life is in danger and Michael is your safe haven
Relationships: Michael Gray/Original Female Character(s), Michael Gray/Reader, Michael Gray/You
Kudos: 22





	Help Me (It's Like The Walls Are Caving In)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've not written a story in ages (I'm so bad at consistency) but I had a wonderful dream one night so decided to turn it into a small one shot. Please feel free to leave comments - I'd love to hear what you think! I've not had anyone proof read it, so apologies for any errors.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was around two weeks ago, when you'd been wandering through the streets of Knightsbridge, enjoying the feeling of having no pressure whilst the shoppers, office workers and tourists alike all orbited around you in a centre of rush and frenzy alike, that you'd noticed the strange man. Tall, wearing a hat and a scowl for that matter, and walking ominously in your direction. What had really caught your attention though, was more Michael in the group of men that were also accompanying him. Michael also in a thick beige coat, a similar scowl, matching hat, and focused in getting to wherever the motley crew was headed. They weren't Blinders, you knew that, but they were shady characters and up to no good, you were sure of it. And you were curious, of course you were -it was kind of your thing, always leading you to trouble one way or another. Michael hadn't noticed you, none of them had, and as you continued walking, you had shrugged off the matter and thought no more of it.

So when earlier, Tommy had asked whether you'd, in your connections, had heard of Billy Salfrey, you'd said no. Until he'd shown you a picture, and you had been surprised to see it was the same man near Harrods last week. Tommy told you he was a new business partner, and had approached him regarding tracking down a few enemies. Salfrey was relatively clean, Tommy stated, and it was a good opportunity for the Blinders who had a shared interest in removing said enemies who represented a threat to our own operations. You weren't really a Blinder yourself, you just knew them well enough that you were free to hang around them sometimes, but mostly lived your own life and they let you be. So you had shrugged and figured you may as well accompany Tommy for the next meeting if he was kindly offering.

*

Despite what Tommy had said, Billy was unkind. You noticed that a mile off, and wondered why on earth Tommy was continuing to put up with his crude comments about you and everyone else around them. You were currently trying to track the next target, and were on the rooftop balcony type terrace of an abandoned building somewhere in London, watching him with distaste as he smoked his cigarette, choosing to drop the ashes onto the pavement far far below them, instead of just on the terrace like Tommy was. He noticed you looking and smiled, baring his teeth. "So you've not explained who your girl is Tommy? She yours?" 

You'd felt uncomfortable but said nothing, just narrowed your eyes at him. Tommy on his part, just laughed, "Nah Billy. She's a free woman. Maybe even a sweet incentive thrown in once we pull this off,"

You scoffed at Tommy's words but stayed silent, wondering what game he was playing here, and hoping the target would be apprehended quickly so that you could leave.

"Yeah whatever you say Tommy boy but I don't really trust her. Remove her from the situation please."

Tommy indicated for you to go over to the far-side of the balcony, to allow business to be discussed. You'd rolled your eyes at this but had listened - the further the distance between you and the creep, so much the better right? You looked down the West side of the balcony, at the people milling below, wishing you were amongst them. It was then your eyes spotted some of Salfrey's men that you'd seen a few weeks ago. Tommy hadn't told you much about the plan at all, but from your understanding, they weren't even supposed to be here, the target was going to be taken out by the Blinders, so why were they here? They were further up the street, but were approaching this way. Turning around, you noted that Tommy and Billy were still in deep conversation. 

Apprehensively, you approached them, hoping to catch Tommy's attention so you could inform him that something else was at play. As it turned out, something else was at play. You overheard their murmurs "She's linked to Fabiano Mr Shelby. I am not as dense as you presume me to be and frankly it is the real reason I invited her to accompany you. I've arranged for our little problem to be resolved as a neat little subscene, to avoid disrupting the main play."

  
You stood frozen, aghast at his words; they only could be talking about you, there was no doubt. You breathed as silently as possible, not daring yourself to move lest they both turn around and see you there. You waited for Tommy to say something, to at least defend you now. You knew you held no real relevance to the Blinders, but you wouldn't think Tommy would just throw you away like that, would he? Your mind urged you to shut out the stories of how Tommy had led to the deaths of so many, so much collateral where he trod. Was that all you were, excess collateral?

Tommy laughed as he reassured Billy, "Now now Billy, I told you I was willing to sweeten the deal didn't I?" Silent, you waited for him to carry on, wondering if this was all some kind of trick.

"The truth is, I've been thinking of how to dispose of her myself, but it was too difficult to do so without somehow associating myself and causing too much upset." Tommy tapped his cigarette, shaking off some ash before he lifted it up again, "No, it doesn't do too well for the business with excess murder so to call it. But this could work Billy, as far as I reckon, killing two birds with one stone as they say. Not bad eh?"

Your blood ran cold, and you felt the world lurch. _Murder._ You wanted to be sick but couldn't, your final thoughts of any coherence was you suddenly realising that those men you'd seen coming up the street weren't here to ruin Tommy's plan. They were to take care of you. 

Backing up as quickly as you could, heart hammering in your chest, you open the door that you'd all used to enter the roof terrace, as softly as possible although it was hard to hear anything as your ears were filled with a horrible buzz. It was dark and dingy in the spiral staircase that led down into the building, but this didn't even register as you began to stumble down them as fast as you possibly could, almost hysterical in fear by this point at the thought that the men were closing in both in front and terrified that Tommy and Billy would have noticed your absence by now and were chasing you from behind. Round and round the staircase you went, almost tripping several times but you didn't dare slow down. You threw yourself at the double doors at the bottom and burst into the sunlight in the street, running and weaving past everyone in your path.

*

You don't remember how you got to the museum you were now in, but you were inside, stood next to what was a really nice restaurant filled with lots of workers and visitors alike. You wanted to cry but forced yourself not to, as your mind scrambled trying to think of what you should do now. Even this museum didn't feel safe, not when those men and Tommy and the rest of the blinders were out there. There was only one person who you wanted to talk to right now. 

So you texted Michael, just knowing and trusting that he could keep you safe at least temporarily. You had to talk to him and figure who this madman was and why Tommy was so willing to throw you under the bus. Your paranoia was increasing by the second though. What if they were reading your texts too? What if they were watching you right now? What if they caught Michael to get to you? What if Michael himself- shaking your head before you could finish that thought and could talk yourself out of this, you opened your phone and found his contact. 

  
With trembling hands, you sent Michael two texts that you hoped would still reach him in terms of urgency. You couldn't bring yourself to call him or even write out what had happened, not when nothing made sense to you and you felt like the whole world had shifted. 

_Michael can I please speak to you? I'm at the Natural History Museum._

_It's important._

Your eyes darted around, still feeling sick to your stomach as you tried to regulate your breathing and blend in by appearing normal, offering silent prayers to whoever was listening up there. It was a few moments later when your phone buzzed in your hand.

_I'm on my way love._

_Are you hurt?_

You breathed a small sigh of relief, but then tears welled up in your eyes remembering how close you were to being taken out. You weren't _yet._ Typing back a quick no, you were so preoccupied in your stress that you didn't even think what it meant that Michael was on his way immediately, his response in mere seconds. Your thoughts were too busy spiralling about how extremely likely you were to be killed _or_ _worse_ kidnapped at any moment, and what Tommy had clearly always had in his game plan. They were interrupted temporarily however when your phone buzzed again. Was Michael already here?

  
_This isn't about the kiss is it?_

Heat filled your cheeks as you remembered the moment he was referring to. One you'd conveniently been trying to forget all this time and had convinced yourself Michael had been too drunk to remember. And now it crashed over you again, the memory of how you'd accidentally ended flush against his chest in the crowd during the last Blinders celebration at the Garrison. Surprised, you'd looked up into his glazed eyes, taken in his small smile, noticed his that whilst he held his drink in one hand, his other arm had wrapped around you when you'd stumbled into him, catching you. He was at the very least a little drunk and you were admittedly tipsy too, never the best of combinations and you'd both just been so caught in the moment that you supposed it was only natural that you'd leaned closer towards each other. Your lips had collided in what you happily recalled as a sweet blissful moment, where all you could think about was him. He'd been soft, oh so soft, but so firm too, kissing you with sure intention. And just as quick as it had happened, suddenly Arthur had dropped a glass somewhere in the bar to a loud cheer around him, no doubt off his face as per usual, but it had broken the spell and you'd both stepped back, eyes wide in shock at what had just happened. Before you could have processed what to say, John had arrived on the scene, flirting outrageously with you as per usual whilst Esme had rolled her eyes and pulled you towards the ladies as she'd wanted to "freshen up", causing you to be detached from Michael's arm completely, although you were sure you felt his grip offer a bit of resistance before you were pulled free. Both John and Esme had been unaware of what they had just stepped into, and you stayed in a reverie the entire bathroom trip. Esme didn't notice, she was too busy glaring at Linda who was applying her own lippy in the far mirror and muttering comments to you, whilst you hmm'd and yeah'd to everything she said. You'd left early that night, not wanting to risk tripping into Michael again, faking feeling ill. Tommy had frowned when he'd hugged you goodbye, (you hadn't quite managed to slip away quietly), insisting he call you a taxi or accompany you home, but you had assured him you were fine and you left, without a second glance behind you. You didn't notice that Michael's eyes had followed you straight out the bar, and into the taxi, frowning before he returned his attention to the debate ongoing between Finn and Isiah.

The two of you hadn't spoken about it since, each choosing to assume the other didn't remember. A darker thought suddenly gripped you now - Tommy had been so insistent in assisting you home. What if he'd just been trying to dispose of you even then? 

Panic began to consume you again, and your hands shook as you replied to Michael a simple _No._ You were so on edge, you looked around trying to find some kind of distraction, and thought you may as well walk into one of the exhibits, hoping that having something else to read or look at would keep you from your thoughts.

You noticed that Michael had read your text, but didn't reply again. You prayed he would turn up soon, and silently you began to count, if anything perhaps this would calm your senses.

You were so absorbed in your thoughts that it was Michael that found you first on the second floor. He was in his navy coat, tailored suit, hair ruffled but looking every bit a vision. You don’t know whether it was the concern etched in his face or that you suddenly just couldn’t cope any longer, but you broke out of your reverie at the sight of him and felt your legs weaken as the tension washed over you again. Michael’s concern deepened as he watched you almost buckle. Within seconds he had strode across the room, ready to catch you as you melted straight into him, all but collapsing. His arms were wrapped tightly around you, his body solid as he held firmly against him. You inhaled him in and sighed shakily, it was as if Michael himself enveloped all your senses leaving nothing but him and you could finally ignore everything that had been whirling in your mind for the past hour. After a few minutes, he murmured quietly, “Tell me what’s wrong sweetheart?”

You couldn’t speak, just clutched him even tighter, afraid if you let go, the worst would happen. You felt one of his arms lift upwards and felt him stroke your hair gently, his fingers softly brushing against your neck occasionally, with his other arm still tightly wrapped around you.

He began to murmur soft reassurances in an attempt to slowly calm you down, as you continued to tremble. Whilst unknown to you, Michael was gravely concerned as something was clearly wrong. It was why he’d dropped everything as soon as he’d seen your texts.

He’d almost called you but had stopped himself realising you would have done so if you could. He was glad to find you unscathed at least as far as he could tell, after imagining the worst as he’d driven here but his mind was still racing at the thought that someone or something had done whatever they had to warrant such a response in you.

Frowning, he murmured slightly more sternly this time. “Hey love, I know you’re scared and I’m here. I won’t let whatever it is hurt you, but I’m gonna need you to tell me what happened so I can sort it out.”

Exhaling, you lifted your head from his neck and looked up at him. His expression was serious, like it looked when he was sorting something Blinder related, but within his eyes, you also noticed a softness and it made something inside you feel a little fuzzy if you were being completely honest with yourself.   
  
You spoke quickly, trying to get the words out to convey what had happened.

“It’s Tommy”

Michael’s brows furrowed, “What’s Tommy? Has something has happened to him?”

”No! I mean it’s Tommy who- Tommy wants to-“ you swallowed, breath hitching as you struggled to say what you feared to be true.

”Tommy wants to kill me”, your eyes began to water as you appealed to the man in front of you.

Confusion filled his face, and doubt and you couldn't really blame him. You could hardly believe it yourself.  
  


“Tommy wants to kill you? Wh.. What makes you say that? What happened?” His eyes were serious and he led you gently to a nearby alcove where he nestled against the wall so that he was sitting, and then pulled you between him so that he was still cradling you but also giving you space to breathe.

You realised you had his full attention, and the thought made you feel even more funny inside. Tears filled your eyes which you were going to blame on Tommy and not on how sweet Michael was in that he at least thought you worth listening to and you know... didn’t want to murder you. You sniffed and slowly began to explain the events that had led you to the museum and the mess you were now in whilst Michael listened intently. 

***

Tommy rolled his eyes as Michael stood in the kitchen, sipping a cup of tea, incomprehensively seemingly oblivious to what was going on.

Michael noticed the staring, "What?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" Tommy pointedly took of his glasses and started methodologically cleaning them with an ironed cloth from his blazer pocket, wondering how on earth everyone around him ever operated when he wasn't there to centre their worlds.

"Spell what?" He took another sip, his eyebrows furrowed. He didn't know why Tommy was acting so all-knowing in this situation, none of this would have happened if he'd just decided to tell you up front what the plan was.

"She was frightened Michael, mind numbingly terrified, and her first thought in her blind panic, the first haven she tried to find whilst her mind spun, was you. That's what."

Michael didn't comment as Tommy's words sunk in, although his next sip of tea was scalding.

The story now seemed quite comical, but it had taken Michael a lot to sort out. And although he didn't want to admit it, he'd been deeply concerned as soon as he'd received your text and when he had finally spotted you in the museum, so frightened, Michael had almost been bowled over himself at the sudden surge of protection that had hit him with the force of a ten ton truck.

He spoke carefully now, "Meaning what Tommy?"

"Meaning that you _Michael_ , mean a hell of a lot. So look after her, and don't be an idiot." Tommy nodded before leaving the kitchen, missing Michael rolling his eyes at the last line. _Look after her_. He wasn't the one having to do damage control after Tommy had once again decided to put another ridiculous plan into place and not think about the consequences. Not that he'd minded holding you, he smiled at the thought that he could mean so much to you. That night at the bar, he had decided to not bring up the kiss, after feeling guilty that he'd taken advantage of you somehow in his drunken state, and whilst he had never before thought of you romantically, at least not consciously, he had always liked having you around. He had decided however that he'd save you the trouble of having to awkwardly navigate the conversation, especially as you'd left so hurriedly. But despite his efforts to forget the event, he had found himself thinking of you increasingly often and it had been driving him insane. 

Now though, as you'd clutched onto him, and he'd felt you quiver in his arms, he had realised that a) you clearly felt something that pulled you to him and b) he clearly also felt something that was a little more than just fondness. 

Putting down his cup, Michael decided he would have to say something now, and then see what you would have to say. 

Almost as if you'd heard his thoughts, you entered the kitchen at that exact moment, surprised to find Michael there but you relaxed instantly. You'd been slightly jumpy for a few days after the incident, but Michael had done wonders that afternoon in calming you down, and honestly had gone to great lengths to check in on you. He probably thought he was being subtle, but you knew it was him who was arranging for Martha the maid to make you cups of tea at random times of the day and beautiful expensive flowers that your flatmate had randomly decided to gift you "just because". It made you feel even fonder for the boy, especially as he was being so thoughtful and cared enough to check up on you.

"Hi" you whispered, realising it was just the both of you in the room.

"Hey" he gazed at you in earnest, bottom lip in his teeth, as he figured out how to eloquently say everything he was thinking. The attention not only made you feel funny inside, but you were sure you felt the atmosphere actually change. There was something about Michael that took the air out of you, and all you could ever focus on was just him.

He swallowed before breaking the silence, "Why did you come to me? The other day?"

You met his eyes, and spoke, thinking why the hell not. If it was a near death experience that was going to make you finally see the truth, then why ignore it now (okay yes your life was technically never in danger but for a good few hours, you felt it was), "Because you're you. I don't know.. you're the only person in my life that.. you were the only person I wanted to see. I just.. just trust you Michael." You watched his reaction carefully, his face seemed impassive, but you could see that small smile in the corner of his lips. "Why did you come? You must have been so busy, what made you drop everything?"

He responded easily, "The same reason - because it was you. I knew something was wrong, you never reach out like that. Nothing else mattered to me in that moment, just you." The words and Michael's gaze had you speechless, did he really mean what you were thinking he meant? He smirked at your wide eyed expression, and small intake of breath, and took it as an invitation to move towards you.

A few seconds later and you were against the kitchen counter, with Michael's arm to your right, resting on the cupboard and the other on your other side, enclosing you in so you were basically enveloped by Michael but with enough distance that he was not touching you. You couldn't think of a single thing to say, so you just pulled him in from his lapels to close any gap between you. Any surprise he had quickly evaporated, his arms wrapping around you as he kissed you back with so much tenderness that somehow made it so intense. 

You were both so engrossed in each other that neither of you noticed Tommy who had walked back into the kitchen to find the cloth that he'd left on the table after lecturing Michael. He waited to be noticed and when he realised that didn't seem to be likely, he gave up and strode out the kitchen, chuckling to himself.

_He'd better be thanked in the wedding speech for being the one who got them together._


End file.
